


Whispered love

by shannonhannah9215



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Castiel (Supernatural)'s First Kiss, Content, Cute, M/M, Summer, Sweet, Weecest, Weecest prompt, loved, whisper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonhannah9215/pseuds/shannonhannah9215
Summary: Sam's first kiss.





	Whispered love

It was a hot humid night. John was asleep in the bed closest to the door while Sam and Dean were in the bed closest to the bathroom. But they weren't asleep. They were quiet listening to the breeze come through the open window. They watched each other in the darkness. Neither of them could tell how or when exactly they became tangled with each other. Sam was so young and perfect and he had such an urge to touch and kiss him. There was a look that Sam had in the full moonlight that Sam hadnt seen from Sam.   
"What are you thinking?" Dean whispered into the darkness. Sam thought for a moment before answering dean.   
"I I'm, i think i love you." Sam whispered back to Dean.   
"I know, Sammy. Me too." Dean said trying to make Sam a little less nervous than he knew he was. Dean stroked the back if his hand across the side if Sam's face watching his eyes close contently at the touch. He knew all of this was new for Sam. That he hadn't ever been touched this way before. Dean slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips. Sam reacted by twisting his way further around his brother. His Dean.   
"That was my first kiss." Sam whispered just loud enough to be heard over the breeze.   
"Well here is your second." Dean said kissing Sam again. It was perfect. Everything they both wanted it to be. And they could go to sleep knowimg that they had what they needed right there.


End file.
